Shadow ninja
by theplaywrite
Summary: Lloyd meets an old friend that has filled out her own destiny by becoming a shadow ninja. When she joins the ninjas, what will happen when a weird twist of events lead up to the final battle cause? Will Lloyd ever tell her how he truly feels about her? OCxLloyd, some JayxNya
1. Night out

AN: **First story ever so I'm ready for what ever you have to throw at me. I'm goin to start out slow than hopefully get better just to let younk now. Note: takes place after Lloyd turns older, but before the first time his father sees him like that.**

Everyone wanted to go out for dinner that night, especially Lloyd. Since he grew older the ninjas have been training with him nonstop. He was so excited when Sensei Wu agreed to Jay's plan to going out for dinner.

"Hey Nya! I was wondering if you wanted to go to this new sea food place back in the city? I mean I could take you and," Jay said being cut off by all the others coming back from training.

"You two want to go to that new restaurant?" asked Kai.

"Maybe we could all go and finally take a brake from training Lloyd. Well can we Sensei?" pleaded Cole.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take one night off," Sensei agreed.

Cole got an excited look and said,"Alright, Jay is paying! He offered."

"What? I never said that!"

The whole gang started to laugh. Lloyd speed walked to the door when Zane saw him leaving in a hurry.

"What's with the hurry Lloyd?" Zane asked with a smile on his face.

"I just want to get this suit off. I love being the green ninjia and all, but sometimes I wish could do more fun stuff like this." Lloyd ran out to get out of his suit and the others followed.

At the restaurant, everyone had changed into nicer clothes and where seated at a table for six. Jay and Cole had somehow where going off on an old TV show where people of the sky and ground would face off. Lloyd zoned out when Jay started to talk about the couples in the show. Even though Lloyd was older, he still didn't understanding the whole thing behind all that stuff.

"No! The princess of the sky didn't have a crush on the prince of steal. It was the other way around," Jay said tring to prove to Cole that he was right.

"Well, why did she come down to Earth to see him when the Gem Ball was going on?" Cole yelled across the table.

Lloyd was getting annoyed and wanted this to end.

"Because her father was there and she wanted to find him! She ran into the prince on her way in!" Lloyd screamed.

"Wow. Lloyd you must have been as sick of that fight as I was?" Kai added.

Jay and Cole just looked at each other. The rest of the gang started to talk about training and stuff, while Lloyd's eyes started to wonder around the resturant. He looked over at two waitresses. For some reason the younger one seemed very fimilair to the green ninja. Out of the blue he remembexes who she was. He let out a gasp and Zane looked at him.

"What's wrong Lloyd?"

"That girl over there sheworkers at my old school."

"She did?"

"Yea. She was the daughter of an old teacher. She used to help out around the school. I sorta had a crush on her, but she was older than me so." Lloyd was cut off by Cole.

"Really? Lloyd I could never see you having a crush on someone older than you. Hahaha!"

"Is that really necessary Cole?" Nya asked.

"Anyway it looks like you two are the same age now that you grew older,"Zane stated.

"I still don't want her to see me," Lloyd said sliding down in his chair.

"Relax, Lloyd. Do you really think she would recognize you?" Kai added

Everyone returned to their meals. Lloyd was about to pick up his fork when someone called his name.

"Lloyd?"


	2. An old friend's secret

AN:**Sorry for all the spelling errors. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

Lloyd turned around to a fimilair face. No dout that the waitress was his old crush. Lloyd started to wonder how she remembered him.

"Lloyd, it is you! I haven't seen you in a long time...What happened to you? You look older." the brown haired brown eyed girl asked Lloyd.

"Hey Sammy. Uh, I didn't expect to see you here."Lloyd said with an unconifident voice. He was so worried about what Sammy what say. Until Cole and Kai cut in.

"Sammy? You look a lot like Samantha Johns. The model." Cole said.

"No. She's taller than Samantha. But by the looks if it, you look like someone who knows how to pick a fight." Kai added.

"Guys, this is Sammy Fox. Like I said before, she worked at my old school. Sammy these are the ninjas. I train with them now."

Sammy got an excited look when Lloyd mentioned that they were the ninjas.

"So you guys are the ninjas. I've heard so much about."

"Yup we're the ninjas that everyone adores and worships for saving the city more than once." Jay went on just because he loved the attention.

"Yea. Yea. Sammy could I talk to outside?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure."

Lloyd got and walked outside with Sammy. Lloyd went to get as far away from the _adored_ and _worshiped_ ninjas. But back at the table, talk was still going on about Lloyd's old friend.

"She's really pretty and nice. No wonder why Lloyd said he had a crush on her." Nya said.

"Hahahahaha. What ever. Just tell me when their coming back, so I can stop laughing. Hahahahaha." Cole laughed.

Jay yelled at him,"Hey, don't laugh at true love!"

Sensei on the other hand was worried. Zane looked over at the worried master.

"What's the matter Sensei? You looked worried."

Sensei Wu sighed," Lloyd's old friend might be another distraction to him in training. Knowing Lloyd he might want to see her again. If he keeps hanging out with her, his training could not go as well."

"Don't worry Sensei. Lloyd is going to be fine." Kai ensured his master.

Outside Lloyd was explaining to Sammy that he was the Green Ninja and his destiny was to defeat his father. He also told her how he became older. Lloyd was worried now about Sammy's reaction. But she stayed smiling the whole way through.

"So that's basically it."

"Lloyd I needed to tell you something too. Remember the reason I left the school?"

"Yea. It was because you wanted to get a really job and life your own life."

"Well that's only the half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"The really truth of way I left is to become a shadow ninja, like my mom was. I couldn't tell you than because only ninjas are allowed to know the truly identity of shadow ninjas. But your the Green Ninja now."

"Oh. Wait, aren't shadow ninjas able to move shadows or something?"

"Yea. It's a lot to explian,but I wanted to tell you because I lied to you."

"How about you come with us back to the headquarters and tell everyone there? I mean if you want to."

"Defiantly."

Back at the ninja headquarters Sammy told everyone else that she was a shadow ninja. The all seemed excited to know. The only times when anyone heard of a shadow ninja was in bedtime stories. No one really knew much about them. All anyone ever knew was that shadow ninjas could control shadows and dark energy. Plus the fact that ones the worked alone would usually befriend ninjas during times of war. Sensei Wu and Sammy however knew so much more. They started to explain the history of the shadow ninjas.


	3. Truth revealed

AN: **Sorry about the long wait. School, sleep, life and my other stories have been taking so much out of me. But i finally got another chapter up. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

****Sensei Wu had gotten out a small old book that was the history of the shadow ninjas. Everyone set at the table listening to Sensei read the ancient text.

_Along time ago, lived a small group of training ninjas. They were seperated from all others because they possessed a dark power. Many people believed that they were evil because of their dark powers. They were pushed out of society and away from family. _

_Over the years, they were able to learn to control their powers and help any one who would except them as who they were. They helped many people, but always seemed to stay a secret. There were said to be three types of powers they possessed: healing, bending of dark matter or both. The shadow ninjas started to die out as civilization advanced. Soon, there were not even one person known to have these abilites. _

_Rumors say that some people know the have dark powers, but do not practice them. They were afraid of what people might have said if they found out. The powers are past down through generations. Time may let shadow ninjas be reborn or let them fade away._

__"So let me get this staight. You have some mythical power that was totally misunderstood. And now you're probably the only one?" Cole asked Sammy.

"I know I am the only one. I would sense others, but I never have."

"How did you learn how to control your powers if you're the only one?" Zane added.

"Instinct I guess." Sammy always wondered that.

"Sammy, if you don't mind, I kinda wanna see you powers at work."Kai asked.

Sammy nodded and the group went outside. Sammy stood at a distance and tried to focus. Shadows seemd to have surrounded her. Sammy put one foot forward and she changed oufits. She was in an all black suit with a purple marking on the side. A piece of cloth covered her mouth. She reached her hand out torwards two boxes. A dark energy surronded them and they started to shift. Sammy moved the boxes to the other side of the ship by some means of levitation. Everyone was stunned, especially Lloyd. Suddenly, dark energy was surrounding her hand and she shot it into the late night sky. A large gasp came from the crowd.

"What did you guys think? I could also do healings. I have one of the rare powers that can do both. Also, mine are much stronger." Sammy informed everyone.

"That was amazing! With the boxes and the...Wow!" screamed Jay. Shadow ninjas were always a favorite bedtime story of his.

"Wow Sammy that was amazing. I could never have seen you doing that before." Lloyd said, almost blushing.

"It takes practice and I need a lot more."

"You can practice tomorrow with the ninjas. Nya will help make up a room for you." requested Sensei Wu.

"Hold on, I can stay?" asked Sammy excitedly.

"Definatly. Come on guys, you heard Sensi. Bedtime." Kai managed to get everyone inside, except Lloyd and Sammy.

"You were amazing. It's so nice to have you back."

"Thanks Lloyd. You were always my favorite.

Lloyd blushed and remembered something.

"Wait! Don't go any where."

Lloyd ran back with an old bracelet in his hand.

"Lloyd is that my old bracelet I asked you to fix?"

"Yea. I'm not sure how I still have it, but atleast it's fix." Lloyd put the bracelet on Sammy's wrist.

"Lloyd, I don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks necessary. But can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Um, did you know I used to have a crush on you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh."

Sammy leaned over and put her lips against Lloyd's. Lloyd never wanted it to end. The two were in total bliss. Sammy pulled away and went to go find Nya. Lloyd stood there and couldn't stop smiling. Usually in comics, this is where something bad happens, but nothing could ruin this. Not even his father.


	4. Gone

AN:**Gosh! Finally got another update. I'm srry bout the wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Please review. I need them please! Review and Enjoy.**

Sammy yawned as she woke up in Nya's room. She was so tried and didn't feel like getting up. Sammy turned her head to the small window to see it was still dark outside. She pushed herself out of bed and got changed into nice jeans and a dark purple top. Walking to the kitchen, she found Zane.

"Hello Sammy. Have a nice sleep?"

"Yea. What are you doing up so early?"

"I usually get up early."

"Oh"

The two ate together and Zane asked a few more questions about being a shadow ninja. Sammy gladly answered. The morning played out slow as everyone else got up and started to train. Nya and Sammy stayed inside talking. The whole time Sammy had something on her mind and it made her nervous. Nervous, sad, scared. She really didn't know. But she couldn't ignore it.

"Hey Sammy, wanna train with the rest of us?" Kai asked Sammy.

"I'd love to, but I just need to do something first." Sammy ran off.

"Kai, Sammy doesn't wanna train?" Cole asked walking over with Lloyd, Zane and Jay.

"She said she had to finish something first."

"You know Lloyd, maybe you should stop playing just-friends and ask the girl out. It's obvious you two like each other, so do what I try to with Mya." Jay said.

"Wha!" Lloyd was shocked and blushing.

"Dude, stop. We wanna train Lloyd to get him ready to face his father, not give him dating advice." Cole cut in.

"Hey, when this is all over, Lloyd's going to have to have something to fall back on." Jay said stating his point.

"It's not like their going to get married or anything."

"Guys! Would you stop." Lloyd yelled at the two of them,"Personally, I just wanna finish training and not worry about my relationship with her."

"See! I told you." Cole said.

"Aright, guys you heard Lloyd. Training comes first. Now lets start up before I get sick of you guys talking." Kai commanded.

Everyone nodded and the day began. They all were so into training today that no one realised that Sammy never showed up. But training went on, right through lunch to dinner. Nya was just finished setting dinner when everyone walked in talking.

"Nice job you guys. You trained the whole day nonstop." Nai congratulated the ninjas.

"It was a nice surprise. Now I feel that your taking the final battle seriously." Sensei added.

"We were always taking the finally battle seriously Sensei. Hey wait. Where's Sammy?" Lloyd asked.

It was then everyone realized that Sammy never showed up at training. She hadn't showed up all day after breakfast. Lloyd got worried. Everyone went around looking for her, but she was no where to be found.

Lloyd walked inside one of the indoor training rooms. He looked around and saw the old book Sensi brought out about shadow ninjas. Lloyd walked over and saw there was a page book marked. He opened it to a certain page and read what it said. It was about how shadow ninjas were not allowed to be with other ninjas if there is no battle going on or about to take place. Then Lloyd knew where she went. Any where but here. It was her destiny he told himself, but the final battle was coming. He ran back to everyone and told him what he found out.

They all were confused too. If the final battle was coming, so Sammy didn't have to leave. But Sensei pointed out that it must have been farther away then they thought. If it was sooner she would have stayed. Everyone ate in quiet. Lloyd didn't even eat at all. He couldn't believe that Sammy could just leave him again with out telling him. It didn't seem to added up.

Later that night, Lloyd was tossing and turning around in bed.

"Nooooo!" He screamed waking up from a nightmare. He looked around and got up. He went up and outside to get some cool air. It was a cold night with winds you could hear. It was like that the other night with Sammy. Lloyd couldn't get her out of his head. He almost wanted the final battle to come so he could she her again. But who says she'll show.

Some where off in the desert, a shadow ninja was sitting along feeling sorry.

**to be continued...**


End file.
